Stuck In The Past
by Mind Bunnies
Summary: Abused... Alone... Trying to care for her younger brother... Cammie's world fell apart when her father went missing... Zach... the unknown stranger in the woods... How will their troubles bring them togehter? ... if they even do?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in the Past**

**Ok so this my first attempt at writing… I worked long and hard and scratched at least two ideas… and I feel proud that I was able to write this… is that considered tooting my own horn? Oh well… ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV **

I curled my body over Grant's as my mother raged. She was drunk, yet again.

There wasn't a day that had gone by since my father disappeared that she wasn't drunk, or passed out near a pile of vomit.

At first when my dad went missing, my mom locked herself in her room, and cried, and cried, and cried. Then one night, she went out to some night club with her friends and when she came back, completely drunk.

When I asked if she was ok, she slapped me. Hard. Ever since that night, my mom has relied on alcohol for release. And hurting me and my little brother, Grant.

A bottle shattered as it hit the wall above us. Glass rained down on me and Grant while our mom vomited one last time, the passed out in it.

"That's disgusting." Grant pointed out.

"Ok, grab some clothes. We're sleeping at Bex's house." I said, grimacing at the barf puddles.

Within two minutes, we were walking quickly down the street, trying to avoid any shady looking people, seeing that we did live in _that_ part of town. Let's just say… you don't go anywhere alone.

"I really should have taken the car…" I muttered to myself quietly. In this neighborhood, you really had some guts to walk down the street at night.

"C'mon Grant, let's take a shortcut through the bushes." I said.

"But isn't that longer?"

"Yes, no, oh just follow me." It took us four more minutes to get from our tiny apartment to Bex's tidy house.

We snuck around to the back of their house and I climbed up the siding to get to Bex's window. I had always been a good climber. Even when I was little, my dad had sometimes called me little spider.

When I got to her window, I tapped twice, waited three seconds and then tapped three times. That was our 'secret' code that I used when Grant and I had to sleep over at her house because our mom was drunk. That was all Bex knew. Only that she got drunk and we came over here to get away from her. She didn't know anything about her abusing us.

I repeated the tapping until a tired Bex came to the window when she saw that it was me, she nodded and slowly opened her window while I went back down to get Grant.

When I got down to the ground and Grant began to climb up. He was a pretty good climber, but not as good as me, yet.

When we were both in her room, Bex slowly closed the window, not to wake her parents up.

Whenever we slept at her house, we slept in her room behind her bed so if her parents walked in, we would at least be a little bit blocked from sight. We didn't have any sleeping bags but Bex did give us a few blankets.

We usually woke up pretty early when we slept at Bex's house, mostly to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Baxter didn't see us.

Sleeping over at Bex's was a complete secret to everyone, except for me, Grant, and Bex. Obviously.

"Mom?" Bex asked.

"Yep." I answered

"K. You know what to do. Night." Bex crawled back in between her covers, settled in and within a minute was snoring softly.

Grant fell asleep quickly as he always did. That kid could sleep anywhere. I laid there in the dark, stroking his golden blond hair back. He was so young. Too young to have to live with this life we have now. My only goal was to protect him and to not make the abuse directed towards him. Neither did I want the law to find out.

If I had my way we would be gone, away from this place. Grant curled into a ball at my side.

I would protect him… even if it was the last thing I did.

**So, what did you all think? Perfect scoundrel; helped me a lot with it… So thank you! Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2's up! Finally I know it took a while but in my defense I went on vacation where the house we stayed in was creepy, and had no Wi-Fi… Also, my computer was kinda wacking out... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up at 7:30, way too early for Bex, but late for Grant and me. We had to get up and away before Bex's parents came in to say good morning.

I bolted upright and whipped around to shake Grant awake. The only problem… Grant wasn't there.

"Bex! Bex wake up!" I whisper- shouted to her. She just moaned and turned over.

"Bex," I said trying to keep my voice down.

"What?" Bex muttered.

"Grants gone!"

"What!" She squawked.

"Shhhhh, quiet." I whispered, looking at the open door.

"Do you know where he went?" Bex asked.

"No, of course I don't! Wait a second,"I said, looking at the door again, "don't you usually sleep with your door closed?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he went down stairs, I'm gonna go check." I said

"Wait let me," Bex got out of bed and opened the door a little wider.

"No I'm going!"

"Cam, it's not like it's a top secret mission or anything. We'll both go." Bex said.

"Fine." Quietly, we sneaked halfway down the stairs, and then paused to listen.

"So why exactly are you here, Grant?" Mrs. Baxter asked.

"I really don't know. Cammie just tells me to follow her and we usually end up here," Grant said while sipping something from a cup. I prayed that it wasn't coffee. Grant, plus coffee, doesn't really work…

"It that it?" She asked

"Well actually, I think it's because of our m-." I cut him off.

"Grant! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, um just talking to good ole Mrs. Baxter." He said.

"Ok then, let's go. I'm so sorry about this, I really should have asked you first, Mrs. Baxter. IT won't happen again."

"I should hope not. Thank you for your apology, but if you are going to stay here again, please ask." Mrs. Baxter didn't quite yell, but she was close to it. "Bex did you know about this?" She asked her daughter.

Bex nodded slowly.

"I guess I will deal with that later. Are you three hungry?" She asked.

"That's alright," I started to talk but Grant interrupted me.

"I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

"Wonderful! Now I get to cook for more than two people today!" Mrs. Baxter said cheerfully. My conclusion on Bex's mom was that she was one of those people who were angry for one second, then as happy as a rainbow the next.

Quickly, Bex, Grant, and I went upstairs and changed. When we came back down the smell of Sausage cooking and bacon frying made my stomach rumble loudly.

As we sat down at their kitchen island, Mrs. Baxter loaded our plates with bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Smells delicious," Mr. Baxter came into the kitchen, stretched, and sat down next to Bex, looking un-shaven and tired.

"Made in honor of the weekend!" Mrs. Baxter smiled, handing him a plate. Mr. Baxter didn't seem mad that Grant and I were here, but I didn't miss the small head gesture he made to me. Mrs. Baxter gave him a look that obviously said, _I'll tell you later._

I wolfed down my breakfast as politely as I could and pushed Grant to eat a little faster. When he was finally done, we stood up and I said, "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Baxter, and I really am sorry for staying here without permission."

"That's alright," She looked at us warmly. "just don't let it to happen again."

"Thanks." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." Grant repeated. We walked down their front walkway silently until I broke the silence.

"Any homework?" I asked.

"Math, Science," Grant ticked them off on his fingers. "I think that's it."

"Let's go to the library to get that done, ok?"

"Sure, but don't forget about my fencing practice." Grant said.

"Right, lets getyour homework done then we'll get to your fencing practice, K?" I said.

"Ok." We walked the rest of the way to the library in silence.

* * *

"You really learn how to multiply like this?" I asked incredously.

"Yeeeees…"

"Oh, c'mon, this way is pathetic!"

"The Grid method is easy!" Grant said, defending the way he multiplied.

"Whatever you say. Do your 'grid method'. Ask me if you need any help." I said returning to my calculus. Helping Grant with his math usually turned into talks like this. The strategies that they use in fourth grade are weird.

Then again, little fourth grade minds are always a little off….

**Soooooo… Whatcha think? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! SO I'm so excited for chapter 3! I don't know why, but I always am before a new chapter…R&R! Tell me Whatcha think!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

"You are so going down Spencer!" Grant threatened. We were at the park for Grants fencing practice. I was reading Emma, my favorite out of Jane Austen, and Grant was, well fencing.

"Hey, Cammie!" Liz, one of my friends walked up to me and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Hi Liz," I said.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Reading and watching Grant fence." I said jerking my head over to Grant and his friends. Right now, Grant was throwing a helmet at Charlie. For reasons unknown…

"I figured… I'm here because it's a nice day and Sunny needed exercise." Liz said. **(*A/N*** **Sunny is Liz's dog, Just in case you were wondering.) **

"Then what's with the outfit?" I asked, gesturing to her fencing uniform.

"Oh, right, I'm a junior fencing instructor. You know a lot of people have said that I don't seem like the fencing type, but I am!" Liz said, starting to babble.

_Great,_ I thought. Liz liked to talk, a lot. I leaned down and stroked Sunny's ears as Liz blabbered on about whatever seemed to pop into her head.

"I can't believe your wearing long sleeves in this weather! It's like, eighty degrees out!" Liz exclaimed, reaching for my sleeve.

I jerked away, not wanting her to see the bruises that littered my arms.

"What? I'm just gonna roll up your sleeves a little?"

"No that's fine, I'm okay," I told her. I gave Sunny one last pat, before standing up to get Grant. But once again, Grant was gone.

"For God's sake! Where does he go?" I asked myself, smacking my forehead. I jogged over to Charlie and Spencer who were sitting on a mat, looking bored.

"Where'd Grant go?" I asked them.

"Woods," Charlie said, examining an ant before crushing it with a rock.

"Ummmm… Why?" I asked.

"Oh we had this bet where whoever lost this fencing duel had to hide in the woods until Liz freaked out. I know, not our best bet, but at least I won right?" Spencer explained.

"Which way did he go?"

"Somewhere over there..." Charlie said, pointing.

"K thanks." I said, hurrying off in that direction.

"Grant?" I called, going deeper into the woods, "Grant?"

"I'm over here." I heard him yell. I followed the sound of his voice and drew nearer to the sound of trickling water. When I found Grant, he was standing in a stream, trying to stab a fish with his sword…

I'm pretty sure it wasn't working.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to stab a fish… And wondering what that is." Grant said, pointing across the stream to a small, ratty old building.

It looked abandoned with its boarded up windows and faded orange paint that kinda looked like the color of cat puke.

It had 4 doors, that were the same style as garage doors, but just a little smaller, and they all had old looking padlocks of them.

"It looks… old." Grant noted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Well it does!" Grant said holding up his hands in surrender while starting to shuffle through the water.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to grab his elbow, but missing. By a lot.

"Where do you think?" Grant said, pointing to the building.

"Come back!"

"No!" Grant said to the other side and crossed his arms stubbornly, "come here!" I stifled a laugh. Grant was so cute when he was trying to be stubborn.

"Fine," I said, picking my way across the stones in the creek.

"Yay!" Grant said, skipping closer.

"Skipping's for girls, you know." I said

"Is not!"

"Whatever." I laughed, stepping lightly to the other side. Together, we walked closer to the place.

"It looks like an abandoned storage area to me." I said.

"Now who's Captain Obvious?" Grant smirked.

"Shut up."

"Meanie," Grant said, sticking out his tongue. Quickly, I picked a leaf from a tree and put it on his outstretched tongue.

"Ewwww!" Grant squealed, raking the leaf off with his fingers.

With me laughing and Grant, well, acting like a little girl, we made our way to the door of the storage area.

I pulled on the handle, hard.

"Locked, let's go." I concluded, turning around, but Grant grabbed my shirt.

"But, but, but… There's a window! "He pointed to it, "Climb."

"Ugh, fine, but you go first." I groaned. Grant smirked, again and started scrambling up the rough wall. I followed.

"Scoot over!" I said batting at his ankles. When I got up to the window, which was the only one that was not boarded up, it was coated with a layer of dust and grime.

Clearing a circle, we peeked inside. The inside was completely different then the outside.

Inside, there was a room with a bed, table, lamp, and everything else you would see in a regular bedroom.

There was barley any dust, so it had obviously been used recently, but nobody was around.

"There's no one there." Grant said, sounding disappointed.

"Let's go." I said, about to lower myself down, when I saw a slight movement in the bushes below.

"Wait," I said tapping Grants shoulder slightly.

"What? What is it?" he said, whipping his head back and forth, trying to get it at a good angle.

The bush was still.

"Nothing," I said, "I was just imagining things."

"Oh." Again, disappointment was in Grants voice. As he kept going down, I kept my eye on that bush. Every few seconds or so, it would quiver. Quickly, I climbed down, trying to keep weight off my right ankle.

My mom had thrown a bottle at it. Apparently it was my fault that she drank all the beer.

"So, are we gonna go now?" Grant asked, obviously already bored with the prospect of a mysterious building in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah, I just wanna check something first." I said, making it to the ground and began to creep towards the bush. It was slow going, seeing that I was trying to cover up a limp.

"Whatcha doing?" Grant asked.

"I saw a bush move." I said while I crept closer to it.

I bent down, wincing as pain shot through my foot. I moved aside a leafy branch.

And came face to face with emerald green eyes, and a sword point.

**Soooooo… Whatcha think? Who's in the bush? I wonder… Tell me who you think it is, although it's pretty obvious. I'm thinking of doing a Oneshot… Tell me what yah ink! :p **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Here is a short chapter. I wanted to get something up soon, so it ain't long…**

**To, NotetheSarcasm6: The grids method is the way I learned to multiply in 4****th**** grade… It was easy then, but very, very stupid now…No offense to 4****th**** graders. **

**To, xXxGGirlxXx: Bex and Cammie are juniors, so about 17, I think… I'm not a junior so I can't tell. **

**Plus I have another story idea so pm me or say it in your reviews… Also, I was wondering if anyone really read these, so tell me if you do. I'm just weird like that… :p Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Zach POV**

I kept the sword steady as the girl scrambled away from me and my little shrub.

"Found your sword," The girl said as she backed away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked back.

"I asked first!" I said.

"I'll tell you, when you give him," The girl pointed to the boy, "his sword back."

I threw the sword at his feet. "It's a foil."

The girl hesitated before saying, "I'm Cammie, and that's my brother, Grant, your turn."

"Zach," I said shortly, offering a hand to Cammie, she ignored it and pushed herself off the ground. I noticed that she kept weight off her right ankle.

"Is your ankle okay?" I asked quietly.

"What? Oh, yeah I just landed on it funny when I was coming down." Cammie said, glancing at my strange 'home'.

"Oh." I said, but I knew she was lying. I watched her coming down. That foot barely even touched the ground.

"Sooo, you live here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Cool! Hey Cammie! Can we live here?"

"No, Grant, of course not," Cammie said, sending me an unsure glance. "Have I seen you at school before?" She asked.

"I don't go to school." I answered quickly.

"Cammie! He doesn't go to school! You're _so_ lucky." Grant grumbled jealousy in his voice.

"No!" I said sharply.

"Huh?" Grant asked, obviously confused.

"Don't say that, I'm _not _lucky." I said angrily.

"Okay, jeez," Grant muttered.

"Sorry, I get a little, never mind, I gotta go…" I said hurrying off into the forest.

**Whatcha think? Tell me and if you have questions ask them, and I will try to answer them the best I can! Good day to you, young chaps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written… Btw, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started a couple weeks ago, annnnnnnnnnd I've had A LOT of HW… Sorry, expect less updates. :'( R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

**Zach POV**

_**Flashback**_

"_Cammie! He doesn't go to school!" Grant grumbled, "You're _so _lucky."_

"_No."_

"_Huh?" Grant said, obviously confused._

"_No don't say that I'm not lucky!" I said loudly angrily._

"_Ok, geez." He mumbled, moving closer to Cammie._

"_Sorry, I get a little, never mind. I gotta go." I said, running off into the forest._

**Cammie POV**

While I was trying to fall asleep, I kept replaying the events of the day in my head. Zach, the storage area, Zach, why Zach lived in the storage area! It was all so confusing.

After a few more minutes, I gave up all attempts of falling asleep. I got up and went to Grants room.

As per-usual, he was fast asleep. Slowly, I crept closer to his bed, gently stroking his blonde hair back, like I had so many times before.

I saw multiple bruises scattered around his arms. My fingers instantly flew to the bruises. I mentally smacked myself. I really needed to protect Grant more…

I felt like it was my fault, because it was my fault.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, softly kissing his forehead.

As I got up to leave, something out the window caught my eye. It was a person, dressed all in black. I stepped away from the window, scared it was one of my mother's friends.

I peered down at them. My muscles tightened even more as I saw his eyes. It was Zach.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun… If I was Cammie, then I would go out there and kick Zach where it counts… Stalker… Hope ya liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, school sucks...I need a new beta! My old one is not exactly betaing my stories anymore, so for the time being, this is the un-betaed version! Thank ems to Mr. ZAc Brown for letting me use his song! Read, review, favorite, follow, and don't forget to thank rooster for all the fun they give us! ;)**

**Disclaimer: "I totally own Gallagher Girls!" Random guy in the audience yells, pulling out a gun, "and anybody who says I don't I will maim or seriously injure. BANG! Audience gasps. I stand with the gun pointed at the guy. "You don't Own Gallagher Girls! I DO!" Laughs manically. Audience gasps again. BANG BANG BANG! Ally Carter blows the smoke out of a gun. "You don't own Gallagher Girls, I do." **_**This all goes to show that I do not own Gallagher Girls…. Although I wish I did….The End! 3**_

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on, Stuck in the Past…_

_As I got up to leave, something out the window caught my eye. It was a person, dressed in all black. I shrunk back, scared it was one of my mother's friends_

_I peered down at them. My muscles tightened even more as I saw his eyes. It was Zach._

* * *

I stumbled backwards, away from the cruddy window. Why was Zach here? What did he want?

I hurried to my room and pulled on my old converse.

I had to know what he wanted. I barely knew him, but I felt something towards him that I couldn't describe.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. He was a stranger, and nobody talks to strangers.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I said angrily to Zach.

"Looking for you…" he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why exactly?"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the closest thing I have to a friend…" He mumbled. I was shocked. I mean sure he's basically the only other friend I have other than Bex and Liz, but still!

"We met five freakin' hours ago! And you were pointing a sword in my face!"

"Sorry, I have… Trust issues. By the way, it's actually called a foil…" Zach said pointedly.

"What?" I asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"The fencing sword, it's a foil."

"I don't care!" I said loudly.

"Just, please, come with me."

"No!" I said, quieting my voice, for Grants sake.

"Please?" Zach said.

"If I come with you once, will you leave me alone?" I asked.

Zach smirked.

* * *

Why did I come with him? I asked myself as I followed Zach, wherever he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked for about the millionth time.

"You'll see." That was his answer to every single one of my questions.

Grrrrrrrr… Why oh why did I come with him?

Regular people don't go with strangers when you didn't know where you were going.. Regular people go telling their moms and dads that love them and care about them, but if I told my mom, she would beat the crap out of me… SO I wasn't really a regular person…

I followed Zach down the road, into town, and to the park. There was a small crowd gathered around the pavilion. I automatically looked at my loose yellow tank top and baggy blue sweatpants.

Apparently Zach didn't notice I was still in my jammies. He seemed to be lost in the music wafting from the crowd.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Yes." Zach said, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to the pavillion. I jerked my arm back, but followed anyway. Everyone was immersed in the man's singing that nobody noticed us.

_Gonna put the world away for a minute_

_Pretend that I don't live in it_

_Sunshine gonna wash my blues away_

_Had a sweet love but I lost it_

_She got too close and I fought her_

_Now I'm lost in a world trying to find me a better way_

_Wishing I was_

_Knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze_

_And it don't seen fair_

_Only worry in the world that the tides_

_Gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise theres a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy _

_Never felt so high_

_And I think I mighta found me my own paradise._

_Wrote a note _

_Said we be back in a minute_

_Bought a boat and _

_I sailed off in it_

_Don't think anybody gonna miss_

_Me anyway_

_Mind on a permanent vacation_

_Ocean is my only medication_

_Wishing my condition aint never gonna go away_

_Cause now I'm_

_Knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair _

_Only Worry in the world that the tides_

_Gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise theres a fire in the sky _

_Never been so happy never felt so high_

_And I think I mighta found me my new paradise._

_This champagne shore_

_Washing over me_

_It's a sweet sweet life_

_Living by the salty Sea_

_One day you_

_Could be as lost as me_

_Change your geography_

_Maybe you might be…_

_Knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze _

_Blowing wind through my hair_

_Only worry in the world that the tides gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise theres a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy_

_Never felt so high_

_And I think I mighta found me my own paradise_

_Come on in the waters nice_

_Find a little slice_

_Grab a backpack full a lies_

_And you never know until you try_

_When you lose yourself_

_You find the key to_

_Paradise._

At the end of the song, despite my anger at Zach, I found myself clapping, like everyone else.

"He's really good, how'd yo…" I started, turning around. But Zach wasn't there.

"Zach?" I spun around. I knew this was a bad idea! It was probably some joke that Dee Dee and Amber were playing on me… They were probably…. Wait no. He was just over there, talking to the guy who was singing…

Well that's one way to make yourself feel stupid.

"That was awesome!" Zach said, giving the guy a "man hug". After much deliberation, I walked over to join him…

"Did you write that song?" Zach asked.

"Yep… I'm coming back tomorrow, if ya' want to come." The man said.

"Cool." They hadn't even acknowledged me!

"Well, Zach… Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!" The man said nudging him with his elbow.

"What?! No, were… just friends!" Zach stuttered. I moved away from him. This conversation was taking the turn down awkward lane.

_Not even friends really! _I said to myself._ I just decided to come with him! Then again why did I come with him? _

"Cammie, this is Joe Solomon, Joe, this is Cammie." Zach said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey Cammie. Like the song?" Joe asked, while he put the money people had thrown in his case into his wallet.

"Yeah, I um… It was really good!" Now that I was closer to him, he looked really familiar…

"Thanks! I'll be back tomorrow, if ya' want to come again."

"Yeah, I might bring my little brother next time…" I said.

"No!" Zach said loudly. I gave him a weird look.

"Why not?"

"Joe, we gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Zach said hurriedly.

"Umm, okay. See you. It was nice meeting you Cammie!" Joe said, his voice getting louder as Zach pulled me away.

"What was that for?" I complained.

"You can't bring Grant to him!" Zach said, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Why not?"

"If he sees him, he'll remember…"

"He'll remember what? You've never met him before! What would he remember?!"

"He can't remember Cammie! He can't!" Zach said his voice getting even more frantic, if that was possible…

"What will he remember Zach!" He was really freaking me out. Zach didn't answer. He was too busy staring at the black van that had just pulled up.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Holy crap, oh my... They've found me, we gotta go Cammie! We have to!" Zach said, grabbing my arm and running.

This was officially the weirdest day of my life.

**What'cha think? Don't dig a hole and throw me in it, don't burn me at the stake! I always thought thatwould be a horrible way to die... Anyway, PM me if ya wanna be my new beta! Have a nice life!**


End file.
